Allure
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: A night of doing inventory at the cafe leads to some unexpected events for Deb and Karen. Felslash...R&R!


**_Allure_**

**A/N:** (I really need to come up w/ some better titles.) Deb/Karen slash! This is the very first-uh, Daren fic on this site. I checked. Any-hoo, I got the idea from some of us talking over on Femslash. net. It's a pretty good idea if you think about it because…Karen's hot and Deb is- well she's hot when she's angry. (which is a lot of the time actually.) This is just going to be one chapter to see how it goes over and if all is well then I'll do another one.

**Disclaimer: **OTH is property of the WB…which is soon to be CW because they and UPN sold out.

…--…--…

Chapter 1 

"…198…199…200. My God, that's a lot of straws." Deb muttered and set another box of straws on the shelf behind the counter where her and Karen were sitting.

Karen nodded and wrote the number down on her clipboard before adding a few more boxes to the shelf. "You're telling me, just multiply that by the other 6 boxes of 200 we've counted tonight."

"I don't think I can, my brain's pretty fried at the moment." The blonde sighed and rubbed her temples, exhausted.

"I think we could both use some coffee." Karen agreed. "3 hours of taking inventory does not a happy person make."

Deb chuckled and the two stood up and stretched.

A few minutes later they were both settled at the counter nursing two steaming cups of coffee.

"Thanks again for helping me tonight Deb. I tried to get Lucas to help me like he usually does but he came up with the excuse of having to study."

"Oh no problem. Anything to get my mind off of Dan." Deb flashed the brunette a small smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is he still pushing your buttons?"

"When isn't he?"

Karen just nodded and looked out the window. "Wow, I didn't realize how dark it was outside." She glanced at her watch. "It's already after 11."

"Either we're just getting slow in our old age or we're enjoying each other's company a little too much." Deb joked at looked back from the window at Karen who had a shy smirk plastered on her lips. '_She always looks so damn sexy when she smiles like that.' _

"I think it's a little of both." She admitted softly before she couldn't take Deb staring at her any longer and looked down into her mug.

'_Was she just flirting with me?' _Deb raised an eyebrow and watched the other woman's hands fidget nervously with a napkin that she had just gotten from the holder.

Deb had had a crush on Karen for awhile now and she accepted it for what it was, and for all it ever could be, _a crush._ And who could blame her? Karen was smart, attractive, successful, had great personality, and was a fantastic mother. She was amazing.

'_Does she know I was just flirting with her?' _ Karen wondered nervously. She felt Deb's eyes on her but she didn't want to look up. '_God, what difference does it make? It's not going to change the fact that all we're ever going to be is friends. But she's so great. So strong. That's what I admire most about her. Not to mention she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.'_

Karen shook her head abruptly, trying to clear her head. Those were the kinds of thoughts that got a girl into trouble. Big trouble. _'So just stop thinking about her then…' _She tried to reason with herself. _'…But I can't.'_

"What was that?" Deb asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Karen jumped as if she suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone. "Uh…n-nothing. Just trying to keep myself awake."

"Well I know something we could do to keep us awake, for a few more hours at least."

"What would that be?" Karen gulped, feeling her heart pound a million miles a minute in her chest as she leaned in closer towards the blonde.

Deb leaned in too. Only inches apart, this would've been the perfect opportunity for her to kiss Karen but she couldn't muster up the courage to take the first step so she just simply whispered:

"Inventory."

Karen sat back. "Oh, right, _inventory._" She kicked herself mentally for even considering for a second that it could've been anything else.

"What did you think I was going to say?" Deb couldn't help but wonder as the two made their way back around the corner and to the pile of supplies that awaited them.

"Uh," She paused. "Nothing, I just spaced for a minute." She tried to sound convincing, and after a minute that proved good enough because Deb just nodded and grabbed the clipboard…Until.

Until Deb's hand brushed against Karen's arm, then her hand while reaching for the clipboard. Both women froze; head's rushing, hearts pounding.

"I-uh," Deb tried to say something, _anything_.

Karen opened her mouth but closed it quickly because if she tried to speak she would've sounded like a complete lunatic.

'_Well, it's now or never.'_ Deb took a deep breath and stared into Karen's green eyes.

"Kare, I'm not gonna lie to you. I want to kiss you right now. Very badly. A-and if you don't want me to please say something." _'Please don't say anything.'_

When she didn't say anything Deb closed the distance between them and brushed her lips against Karen's. Gently at first just to see how she would react.

Karen put a hand on the back of Deb's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away they were both gasping for air.

The brunette felt herself blushing like crazy so she lowered her head and covered her mouth with one hand.

"I-I'm sorry," She said beneath her hand, embarrassed. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Deb frowned. "I'm not," This caused Karen to look up quickly.

"You're not?"

She shook her head.

"So, then what would you say if I said that I wanted to kiss you like that again?" Karen questioned, shaking slightly both from the intensity of that first kiss and the anticipation of a second.

"I'd say, this is a hell of a lot better than taking inventory."

Both women laughed before Karen literally crushed their lips together again.

'…_It sure is.'_ She thought happily.

THE END… 

For this story anyway, if you guys liked this I'll do another one.

Nicole


End file.
